


Wayne's Boys

by magnetos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Batfleck - Freeform, Cavill Superman, Damian and Dick's Relationship Is Important, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/pseuds/magnetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has to go on a business trip, so Clark offers to spend time with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayne's Boys

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent had been dating a while now. Ever since their first encounter at Lex Luthor’s place, they hadn’t spent much time apart. It seemed the entire night, Bruce’s eyes were on Clark - sometimes vice versa. Clark would sense those dark, mysterious blue hues on him and turn to catch the older gentleman smirking in his direction. To say it was love at first sight would be an understatement; and that very night, Mr. Wayne managed to lure the reporter into bed with him, though it didn’t take much persuading.

 

_ “Clark Kent. Daily Planet.” _

_ “Do I own this one, or is it the other guy?” Clark smiled and looked down, trying to keep it professional - though his question was hardly that. _

_ “I saw you looking in my direction, I was just wondering if there was something…?” _

_ “Something?” Bruce’s eyebrow raised and Clark found himself lost for words. He shook his head and huffed a laugh before glancing back up at him. He’s gorgeous.. _

_ “Sorry to bother you, Mr. Wayne. Excuse me-“ _

_ “Where are you going? Are you telling me, my attempt to get you over here so I can get to know you, failed?” _

_ “…So you were looking at me on purpose.”  _

_ “Of course. I don’t just stare at anyone, Mr. Kent.” His smirk was flattering, and Clark found himself blushing. “How about we get out of here, hm?” _

 

And that was it. That was how Bruce Wayne managed to get Clark Kent in bed with him. And, although they’d been spending an awful lot of time together since then, Clark still hadn’t met Bruce’s sons. The older man spoke of them often, whether they were enjoying a romantic dinner or driving somewhere to relax together. Clark smiled but couldn’t help being nervous at the thought of finally getting to meet them. Bruce warned him that two of them were quite mischievous, and that he should definitely watch out for them both. Clark’s only worry was that none of them would like him… and it would destroy his relationship with Bruce completely.

He was determined not to get in their bad books, though. Which is why he offered to watch them while Bruce was on a business trip - it was only one night, how hard could it be? Clark made sure he was dressed in his best outfit, and that his hair was as neat as he could get it; tucking strands of curls behind his ears and adjusting his glasses until they sat perfectly. Yes, even Superman gets nervous…

He grabbed his blazer and made his way to Bruce’s penthouse, inviting himself inside since he’d been there enough times to know that both Alfred and Bruce were strict on the “you practically live here now, let yourself in” rule. The house was as quiet as usual, which concerned Clark. Perhaps the kids weren’t home yet? It was only 3:30 in the afternoon, maybe they were just coming home from school? 

“Since I am blood related, father, I think you should take me with you and leave the rest of these brutes at home with…”

“Clark, Damian. His name is Clark. And I don’t care if you’re blood related, you’re just as much my son as the rest of them.”

Ah yes, Damian. He was the youngest, Clark remembered. Bruce told him that the mother hadn’t mentioned he had a son, and that Damian turned up at his doorstep demanding refuge. He and Bruce were very close despite their years apart, and Bruce spoke very highly of his youngest boy. Clark smiled and knocked on the door before peeking his head in to let his presence be known.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Bruce turned to face him and made his way across the room to wrap his arms around the younger man, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips while Damian groaned in the background. Clark only smiled against Bruce’s lips and lifted his hands to rub his shoulders comfortingly as their mouths parted and their eyes met. “Hello to you too.”

“How was work today?”

“Just the same as it always is, I guess.” Clark drops his hands and peeks around Bruce to look down at Damian, and he was amazed at the resemblance. “You must be Damian.”

“I am. You’re Clark, I take it.” He walked towards Clark as Bruce pulled away, keeping one arm wrapped around the younger man possessively. “It’s a pleasure, my father has told us all a lot about you. Too much, in fact.”

“Oh, I’ll apologise on his behalf then.” Clark grinned at him, and honestly he couldn’t believe how smart the young boy seemed - apparently he was only eleven years old.

“I suppose someone should.” Damian’s eyes met his father’s.

 

“Hey!” Clark turned to watch Bruce’s oldest boy walk through the door, the other two trailing behind him. He looked the cheeriest out of them all. “Oh, so you’re Clark! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Dick. This is Jason, we call him Jay.” He smirked and stepped aside to let Clark see the taller male wearing the leather jacket. “And this is Tiny Tim.” Dick ruffled the smaller boy’s hair, and Tim swatted at him as he stepped forward.

“Hi, Clark.”

“Hey, it’s nice to meet all of you too.” Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad night after all.

“Okay, they’re expecting me in-“ Bruce looked at his watch and quickly pulled his suit jacket on. “Right now, actually. So I’ll have to love you and leave you.” He kissed Clark’s cheek and glanced between the boys warningly. “Be good. Clark has me on speed dial.”

“I wonder why.” Jason rolled his eyes and Clark caught on to what he meant, flushing a little in response.

“I love you.” Clark smiled as he watched Bruce head for the door, listening for his “Love you!” as he walked out and closed the door behind him in a rush.

“….So, what do you boys want to do?”

“We play video games.” Tim smiled at Clark as if he was reassuring him.

“Drake is terrible at them.” Damian’s arms crossed over his chest, and Tim returned a glare.

“Okay, guys. Why don’t we let Clark play, huh?” Dick crossed the room and dropped on the couch, grabbing the remotes and the gaming controller to set it up. “Jason, bang on a game.”

“What am I, your slave?” Jason dropped down beside him and put his feet up, and Clark watched as Tim put a game into the console instead. Damian climbed on the arm rest of the couch, sitting as far away from the other boys as he could - but Dick’s arm wrapped around him and dragged him closer, still leaving Clark enough space to sit beside them.

“What are we playing?” Clark took his jacket off and dropped it on the other couch before taking his seat between Damian and the arm rest, Tim sitting by his feet.

“Call of duty.” Jason mumbled from the opposite end of the couch.

“Dad said no guns!” Dick responded, glaring between Tim and Jason.

“It was the only game I could find, okay?” Tim shot back at him.

“Fools.” Damian’s arms remained crossed as he rolled his eyes and looked up at Clark. “You’ll regret offering to spend time with us, Kent.”

“…..You can call me Clark, you know that - right?” Clark’s eyebrow raised, feeling slightly intimidated by the younger boy.

“He doesn’t call anyone by their first name, don’t take it personally.” Dick kept his arm around Damian, and Clark assumed they were the closest out of the four.

“Can we just play the damn game already?” Jason snatched the controller from Dick’s hands and pressed multiplayer while Tim handed Clark the other controller.

“Good luck, Jason’s a boss at this.”

“Yeah, especially against me. I don’t think I’ve played this one..” Clark stared at the screen and pretended to squint as if he couldn’t read the words, and then he glanced down at the controller to press the button to join the game.

“Kill Todd and I’ll tell father you’re a keeper.” Clark snorted and glanced down at Damian, but the younger boy’s expression was very, very serious. He frowned.

 

After eight hours and thirty three minutes of shooting enemies, driving tanks, flying helicopters and even swapping games to steal cars and rob people on streets; Clark had never been more exhausted in his life. In fact, he’d never been exhausted in his life. How did Bruce do this daily? Jason fell asleep on his back, Dick on top with his arm around Damian who’d curled up against him. Clark was leaning against them with his feet up, and Tim’s head was on his lap. He guessed it would be a good idea to sleep since he couldn’t move and there wasn’t much else to do without waking them up again - and he really couldn’t be bothered with another obscene game with hookers and bullets flying through brains.

 

Bruce returned at early hours of the morning, waking Clark when he shut the door but thankfully the boys had remained sleeping. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes under his glasses and looking over as the older man walked in and smiled at the sight.

“Did you have a good night?” His whispering was terrible. He leaned over to kiss Clark, who returned it sleepily and smiled in response to his question; nodding his head a little too. “I’ll let you go back to sleep. Thanks for spending time with them, Clark..”

“I’d do it anytime, B.” 

It was true. Clark did enjoy his night, despite the constant arguing over controllers and non stop brutal game playing. But he loved the boys already, and he was glad they’d welcomed him into the family as quickly as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ben has brown eyes, but Bruce is supposed to have blue eyes ok....


End file.
